


going down (german translation)

by bloodynose (orphan_account)



Series: translations [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Gaming, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodynose
Summary: german translation for 'going down' by edydeutsche übersetzung für 'going down' von edyhey arschloch, schreibt Tyler ihm, weil man so mit seinem größten Feind redet. wir treffen uns bei mir. du wirst heute vernichtet.Träum weiter, schreibt Josh zurück, komm zu mir, arschloch.fick dich, sagt Tyler, bin sofort da





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello have a nice day
> 
> link to the original
> 
> i'm pretty sure that link doesn't work so here
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8083336  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/edy

"Ich glaube Ich frage ihn ob er hierhinkommt," sagt Tyler seinem Hund. "Also, kein Date oder sowas, weil Ich ihn hasse, aber Ich will sein Gesicht vor mir, persöhnlich sehen wenn Ich ihn fertigmache."  
  
Ein verwelktes Ohr steigt auf, ein grauer Kopf stellt sich seitlich. "Ruhe, Misty. Ich meine das nicht _sexuell_ , weil Ich hasse ihn. Und jemanden _so_ zu vernichten, klingt... Also, eigentlich wäre er derjenige der mich zerstört... Halt den Mund." Misty's Augen sind blau, und verengen sich als Tyler mit seinen eigenen verengten Augen den alten Hund anguckt. "Du hast mich verstanden."  
  
Misty atmet durch die Nase, sie scheint beleidigt zu sein. Tyler auch. "Du weißt dass Ich ihn hasse. Er bringt mich immer um, wenn ich kurz davor bin, Ihn umzubringen, und dass werde Ich heute nicht zulassen. Nein, ma'am, Josh Dun wird _vernichtet_."  
  
Was Tyler meinte als er sagte Josh Dun wird _vernichtet_ , ist dass Josh _verdammtnochmal sterben wird_. Nicht in echt, nein, Tyler könnte niemanden in der echten Welt umbringen. Virtuell, aber, da ist das eine ganz andere Geschichte; er ist ganz gut darin. Jeder geht Tyler normalerweise aus dem Weg — manche haben schon aufgegeben als sie seinen Spielcharakter sahen—aber Josh nicht.  
  
Sie trafen sich in einem Café, beide saßen auf anderen Seiten mit dem Laptop vor der Nase und haben ihren Kaffee nicht angerührt. Tyler hat nur herausgefunden dass Josh dasselbe Spiel spielt als Josh seinen Charakter umgebracht hat, er hat ein bisschen zu laut gebrüllt, und Josh fing auch an zu schreien, er stand auf und sagte, "Heilige _Scheiße_ , das warst _du_?!"  
  
Also trafen sie sich jede Woche in den Café und saßen auf gegenüberliegenden Seiten und hatten ein verdammtes _Turnier_. Diesen Monat hat Tyler mit Absicht verloren, damit Josh ein bisschen selbstsicherer wurde, eine Falle. Weil heute—heute wird Josh Dun _vernichtet_.  
  
_hey arschloch_ , schreibt Tyler ihm, weil man so mit seinem größten Feind redet. _wir treffen uns bei mir. du wirst heute vernichtet._  
  
_Träum weiter_ , schreibt Josh zurück, _komm zu mir, arschloch_.  
  
_fick dich_ , sagt Tyler, _bin sofort da_.  
  
Nachdem Tyler Misty frisches Wasser eingeschüttet hat, ihr ein paar Hundeleckerlies gab und ihren Bauch kraulte, machte er sich auf den Weg. Es ist spät, und Josh ist schon im Schlafanzug, seine Haare frisch gefärbt in knalllila. Tyler hasst sie. "Schöne Haare," knurrt er.  
  
"Danke," sagt Josh, schielend. "Wir müssen leise sein. Meine Eltern schlafen schon."  
  
"Das hast du davon, wenn du noch bei deinen Eltern lebst."  
  
"Hey, das heißt _Geld sparen_ und _keine Schulden haben_."  
  
"Ruhe," sagt Tyler, und drängelt vorbei währen er seinen Laptop als Schild benutzt. "Lass uns verdammtnochmal anfangen. Ich werde dich _vernichten_."  
  
Die beiden sitzen auf Joshs Bett, im Schneidersitz, Laptops brennen auf den Oberschenkeln und Finger tippen hart auf den Tasten. Sie bleiben zehn Minuten so, zwanzig Minuten, eine _Stunde_. Muskelkater im Nacken, Augen brennen, keiner gibt auf, keiner hört auf.  
  
"Gib auf," sagt Josh, und Tyler sagt, "Lutsch mich doch," und Josh sagt, "Moment, was?" und Tyler sagt, "Ich wünschte du wärst tot," und Josh lacht und sagt, "Du auch, Junge."  
  
Und endlich, _endlich_ , beide haben fast kein Leben mehr und alle verstecken Tricks waren enthüllt, Tyler macht den letzten Schritt, und dann... und dann... alles wird schwarz.  
  
"Scheiße!" Tyler haut auf seine Tastatur. "Du hast was gemacht! Du, du... du hast meinen Stecker rausgezogen. _Hast das Internet ausgemacht_."  
  
"Junge, sei ruhig, Ich bin auch weg! Ich glaube die Sicherung ist raus."  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit die beiden sich setzten, nehmen sie den Kopf hoch und hören dem Regen zu.  
  
"Oh," Tyler blinzelt. "Ich... Ich wusste nicht dass es-"  
  
"Ja," sagt Josh. "Ich auch nicht."  
  
Die Zeit ist langsam. Zwei Minuten gehen schmerzhaft vorbei.  
  
"Wer, denkst du, hat gewonnen?" fragt Tyler, unsicher.  
  
"Ich," sagt Josh.  
  
"Nein." Tyler schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich war's. Sicher."  
  
"Du lügst. Warum lügst du?"  
  
" _Du_ lügst," Tyler zeigt auf Josh, und Josh zeigt auch auf Tyler. "Halt den Mund."  
  
"Deine Haut sieht voll schön aus."  
  
"Sie ist eigentlich gerade sehr problematisch. Ich hab' einen riesigen Pickel am Kinn. Aber wir sitzen im Dunkeln, du kannst ihn nicht sehen." Tyler blinzelt. " _Deine_ Haut sieht voll schön aus."  
  
"Danke, weiß Ich."  
  
Tyler rollt seine Augen. "Fick dich, Josh. Ich habe den Kampf gewonnen. Du bist total _vernichtet worden_."   
  
Josh stellt seinen Laptop zur Seite, auf den Boden. "Das einzige das heute Nacht vernichtet wird ist zwischen deinen Beinen."  
  
Das Licht geht wieder an. Josh guckt Tyler an, seine Miene verblüfft, während er genauso guckt. Josh fummelt an der Nachttischlampe herum und knipst sie aus. "Besser," seufzt er.  
  
"Ich hasse dich." Tyler's Laptop rutscht zu Boden als Josh seine Beine in die Hände nimmt und ihn auf seinen Rücken schiebt. Rutschend, rutschend, Tyler schwingt seine Beine um Joshs Hüfte und drückt sie zusammen. "Du wirst _vernichtet_."  
  
"Verdammt richtig," sagt Josh.  
  
Als Tyler sagte Josh Dun wird heute _vernichtet_ , hatte er das hier nicht erwartet, aber er hat nichts dagegen. Josh hat weiche Haare und einen sanften Mund und ein großes Vokabular das Tylers nicht ähnlich ist "Scheiße, scheiße, _scheiße_ " und "Josh".


End file.
